Star Wars: The Love Solution
by vantran2684
Summary: The Jedi Men are upset the girls don't want them. So they take matters into their own hands. Rated M.


_This Star Wars Fan fic takes place after Young Jedi Knights and by the time Jaina Solo got to know Jagged Fel. For even more fantasy purposes, I change the ages of the Jedi to just their mid teens, and change the heights of the Jedi—males really tall, females really short._

_All characters belong to Lucas Film Ltd. I own none of them and mean no copyright infringement_

_Author's note: Some new Star Wars stuff over here. "Ysalamiri plus" is my version of the Ysalamiri creature that renders force being useless-as you see it has an added twist in the stry. Ducta Tape is of course Star Wars duct tape, extremely sticky and perfect for Jedi mouths. Some other stuff may not be accurate( I'm not a die hard Star Wars know it all) but if you never read up about the Star Wars EU, go to its wikipedia site._

Zekk entered Coruscant Medical Centre, his skin feeling extremely warm despite the coolness of the surroundings. He passed by rows of Bacta tanks, filled with the injured from the latest battle. Midway, he found his target, his long time eye candy, Jaina Solo. Usually, females in Bacta treatment were given opaque gowns or suits but for some reason, Jaina was clothed in a pretty translucent medical cloth, which barely covered the top of her thighs. As Zekk approached, his skin tingled with even more excitement and he clearly forgot to initiate the normal Jedi relaxation Technique.

_Jaina_, he said through the Force, _Jaina can you hear me_?

There was no reply. Jamming his eyes shut, he tried again, and this time, Jaina, her mouth sucking a long tube, turned towards the disturbance. _Zekk_? She replied through the force. Zekk was about to reply when he was dumbstruck by the view of his love. The medical cloth was loose against Jaina, but her breasts were clearly tight against it. Zekk's eyes moved down towards her crotch, trying to see, but no it was covered.

_Zekk_, Jaina continued, _what the heck are you doing here past visiting hours_?

I_ was worried about you_, Zekk lied. It was true in a way; Zekk just got news of Jaina's battle a few standard hours ago. _Yeah right_, Jaina said, the force thought indicating her annoyance; _you only worry enough to see me like this. Trying to get a glimpse, you pervert_?

_Hey_, Zekk replied, trying to hide his gaze, _I am worried about you. You rushing off to save the Universe even more than your Uncle_.  
_As I said, you never worry, you lustful trash. Now, get out before I use the force and sound the alarm._

_You won't_, Zekk said with a teasing tone. _You're too good to…_ suddenly Zekk felt himself lifted up and thrown against the ceiling. Ow Jaina! He thought, trying to push back with his own skills but only received a huge force push, depositing him at the entrance. The door hissed open and he was thrown out.

_Get out you scruffy looking nerf herder!_ Jaina screamed at him, using the same phrase her mother used on her father years ago... By the Force, she only cared for that Fel guy; Zekk thought and received a further push in return. I'll be back, Solo, he thought.

"Hey Tenel Ka," Jacen began, but curiously received no response from his girlfriend. Well, some considered them a couple, others considered them poles that were like and unlike at different times.

Jacen tried again only to see the girl continue her warming up exercises. Gosh, he thought, you look so sexy with those movements, despite being clad in a…ow!

"Can't you see that I'm busy, Jacen Solo? And you should know better than to think or even consider the word 'sexy'." Came Tenel Ka's reply, the girl not even turning her head. Jacen clearly forgot that she was not just a girl but a Jedi Knight.

"Well, sorry…what meant was would you like to join me for a holo-view Marathon? I've your favourites a more."

"Did you not hear? I'm busy. Besides, unlike your stuck in your room whole day, I'm working out." She said, still not turning her head.

"Hey! Don't be rough. You train too much. Just for today?" he said, but in a flash, the girl was up and out of the place, dust filling Jacen's eyes.

Bloody bitch, he thought very silently, less she sense that. Is it her time of her month? No, he checked. I'll get you; he whispered and stomped off back into the Jedi Temple.

"Tahiri? Tahiri?" Anakin Solo called. Where in the blazed was that girl?

"You virtually woke up a dozen planets," Tahiri replied, Anakin finally finding her in the hangar bay of the giant cruiser. Tahiri was dressed in a jumpsuit as always, her feet bare and her hair swept back. Anakin stopped briefly to admire the love of his life. "What?"

"Well, I thought we agreed to journey to Naboo together," he said, noticing her strapping on a helmet. "You've a flight plan in an X-Wing, not a two seater Y-Wing."

"Tells you something doesn't it?" She replied, strapping herself down. Anakin tugged her sleeve but was instantly thrown to the ground by the force. "I'm sorry," she lied, "I want time out by myself." In a second, the engines flared to life and Anakin had to move away as the fighter roared out.

What? He thought.

"This sucks!" Jacen said, flopping down on the sofa. "You can say that again," his younger brother said, flipping a data pad filled with pictures of girls. "Silly sporty ass thinks the universe is only run, sports, run, sports!" Jacen bellowed, snatching up another copy of the same data. "Maybe I'll go after this one," he pointed, showing Anakin a blonde with large boobs.

"Yeah, I'll dump that barefoot bitch," Anakin added, clearly lying. The buzzer suddenly sounded and using the force, Zekk came in.

"Sorry but have you seen your sister?" he enquired.

"No. Big chance she's either in the flight sim or going on a long date with Jag," replied Jacen, still flipping through the data.

Zekk senses something then blurted, "Girls are such a pain!"

"Duh. It's a wonder planet populations are shrinking, "Anakin replied.

"Hmm, three guys and three sucky targets," Zekk said out loud. Jacen suddenly added, "We should capture them."

"If they weren't Jedi, bro. You couldn't even capture those aliens the other time, let along Tenel?" Anakin added, slouching.

"But what if we render them useless in using the Force?" Jacen continued.

"That's only if there's ysalamiri, but you know that will make us Jedi guys useless too," Anakin remarked.

"Urm, guys," Zekk said, "wasn't there the story about the ysalamiri plus? You know the ysalamiri that Jedi could control to render their Force opponents useless?"

"It's just a myth," Jacen added, then stopped. "Or maybe not."

The three love crazy Jedis soon found themselves in a corner of the main library, using the Force to make themselves invisible and inaudible. "Here," Anakin said, "planet Myir". "Never heard of it," his brother said, but they soon plotted the course.

"Now all we need is a ship. Mine's out, any ideas?" Zekk said.

"We need one that can hold all three girls and use for long time," Anakin said.

The answer was a Jedi mind trick and few credits spent on an old Prisoner ship, which was so old that the hyperdrive needed fixing and that the weapons were out of order. Soon, the three of them blasted off Coruscant, again using the Force to shield their journey.

Hundreds of guard droids destroyed, the trio finally found the cache of ysalamiri plus, cages of the creatures. At first, they all felt dizzy and started hearing ear shattering sounds, but soon everything was normal and they managed to tame quite a few boxfuls of the creatures. Satisfied, they all split up.

Jaina chose a mini skirt, pink silk pantyhose and a tube top for the dinner with Jag. "Hello, gorgeous," her own eye candy greeted her. They shared a deep kiss, and both ate a scrumptious dinner.

Jaina returned to her room, the events earlier still fresh in her mind. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and clutched her head. The Jedi technique of dispelling pain just couldn't happen, what the heck was going on? As she guided herself to her bed, she heard a hiss as her side door opened, revealing Zekk. "Zekk?" she cried, trying to get up but felt a Force push holding her down. "Hey!" she cried again but soon found the Jedi on top of her. Rendered useless to the Force, Zekk easily turned Jaina around and bound her wrists and ankles in strong stun-cuffs, then attached a tether hook to turn the restraints into a hogtie. "What…mmmph!" Zekk stuffed a ball into her mouth and sealed it with extra strong Duct tape. Mission accomplished.

Tahiri just loved Naboo. I want to live here forever and ever, she thought, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. What? She thought shaking her head but only making it worse. Suddenly, the pain receded but she next found herself lifted up several metres. What? She tried to scream but words couldn't escape her mouth. It was a Force method, but why couldn't she repel it or sense her attacker? Her jumpsuit zip slowly moved down and soon she was exposed in her shirt and panties. Her arms were lifted and her shirt was pulled off, her body still held still. As soon as her bra appeared she was flung back down on the ground only to be lifted up for a hand to force a ball into her mouth. She soon was bound tightly with bands above and under her breasts. "Beautiful," Anakin breathed.

Jacen was the slowest in catching the fastest Jedi. But he had to be careful not to injure his prize. Setting up a stun trap, he next lay several sheets above the bed of leaves he pull off the trees, forming a cushion. Then he waited.

Tenel Ka, the road runner, was moving so fast until she struck the stun laser trap, instantly throwing her on the cushion of sheets and leaves. Thinking it was a trunk, she tried to get up, only to be forced back to the ground. Jacen leaped onto her and bound and gagged her like his brother did to Tahiri, stripping off her shorts as he went. He used doubled the Duct tape

To Be Continued.


End file.
